Faded Glamour
by sartiebodyshots
Summary: After Hank's incident with the hunters (s02e14), Kurt is worried, considering he is also furry and blue.


Kurt overhears Kitty and some of the other students talking about their experience in the woods with Beast and the hunters. He feels a weird twist of nausea and suddenly wishes he could teleport even further away than the top of the school. But, as Beast apparently showed today, that was very unsafe for mutants of the blue and furry kind. A familiar paranoia creeps over him and Kurt wishes he had been born a regular human-or at least that he could pass for one.

He stays up there for hours, watching the sky darken and the stars come out, until his stomach is rumbling. Checking the time, he knows dinner is done and so hopefully no one will be in the kitchen if he bamfs into the kitchen for some food, so he does so. With a quick glance around, Kurt assures himself that he is quite alone before grabbing a bowl of cereal with some milk. He tries to eat quickly to avoid running into someone, but he hears the door to the kitchen open and he bamfs quickly to the chandelier, hoping the person would be in and out so he could get back to his cereal.

Kurt watches from above as Scott roots around in the refrigerator. He holds his breath, praying he won't care about the cereal or look up. God doesn't grant his prayer, however, and Scott looks at his cereal before looking up and finding him. Scott perks up and waves a little.

"There you are, Kurt! I've been looking for you all night," he says. Scott notices that Kurt is a little paler than usual and doesn't look happy at all. "Are you okay? What's up?"

Kurt replies too quietly for Scott to really understand, but he does hear something about Professor McCoy. Oh. He should have known that that would upset Kurt and upped his search for him. Scott steps a little closer, looking up at Kurt and wishing he'd come down.

"You're upset because of what happened on the field trip?" Scott asks, just to be sure.

"Yeah," Kurt says a little clearer this time. "My image inducer freaks out all the time. One day, it's going to do it at the exact wrong time, and then…" He gulps loudly and Scott extra wishes that he'd come down or at least would make eye contact with him. "He might be a beast, but I'm a demon! That's way worse."

"You're not a demon, Kurt!" Scott says sharply. He hates it when Kurt talks like that. "You're a human, just like Professor McCoy and just like the rest of us."

"Scott, I wear the image inducer for a reason," Kurt says before bamfing to the top of the fridge. Scott's eyes find him again. He's still crouched in on himself, but at least he's a little closer than before. "If anyone saw me… if anyone found out, it wouldn't just be me at risk. It'd be everyone! Mein Gott, I'm a danger to you all." Kurt is pretty sure that he should just leave.

"We all could expose the Institute, and it's why we all have to be careful. Not just you," Scott says. One wrong move, and Scott could expose them all- and hurt innocent people.

"You're right, I guess," Kurt says, disappearing and reappearing on a chair. He sets his arms on the table and rests his head on them. Scott stands beside him and sinks down to his knees so he can wrap his arms around the other boy. "I just get so scared sometimes; I wish I could be normal." He mumbles.

Scott holds Kurt more firmly. "You have every right to be scared- there are some scary people out there- but just so you know," he leans over so he can kiss his Kurt's cheek, "you're the cutest kid in all Bayville. And I don't mean your image inducer."

Kurt finally turns his head to look at Scott, and Scott is gratified to see a hint of a smile. "Really?"

"Of course, Kurt! I wouldn't change anything about you. The only thing I wish I could change is how other people react to you, so you'd never have to use the image inducer, and I could see your cute face more often," Scott says.

"You've got a cute face, too," Kurt says. He smiles properly and turns in his chair so he can hug Scott back and press his face against the crook of his neck. "Thank you."

"Any time, Kurt," Scott says, rubbing Kurt's back. "Any time."


End file.
